The Little Fox
by nadeshikofan
Summary: DWMA, a prestigious program at Shibusen, your regular school for those who aren't weapons or meisters. A school with even bullies who try to target Maka Albarn, a non-DWMA student. She meets a Soul Eater, a weapon, who'll help her fulfill two of her goals - to surpass her mother and capture the criminal "Little Fox." Contains OCs; Previously written as "I'm An Outsider"; Revised.


Hi everyone! I decided to bring "I'm An Outsider" back, but as a revision, everything's different… QAQ

I feel rather lonely because Vivian went to Oslo, Norway and well… I'll say that I haven't heard from her since…

Tina's at the hospital. She fell down the stairs and injured her leg as idiotic as it sounds.

And Melody's back in Europe, dunno where in Europe though…

So it'd just be me, working on everything…

As you can see, all the stories have been deleted… because I didn't want to update that horrific story… because that story stunk… a lot…

I won't revise that story with the Len x Mute Rin fanfic; however, I might revise the Hetalia x Nyotalia ones… maybe… no promises.

The revised version will have a slight change in roles, who is The Little Fox? You'll have to find out if it's still Shirayuki or not!

This fanfic is also going to be more accurate with the information [like how Soul and Maka met, etc.]

Pairings:

• SoMa [Because I had to-]  
• TsuBlack/BlackTsu [errr… I think it's TsuBlack but idk-]  
• KidLiz [Hmm… Kid, Liz, and Patty might not appear in this actually…? Because this story takes place as Maka meets Soul… (But he'll eventually appear!)]  
• AkaGumi? [Akane x Tsugumi from Soul Eater Not! because I like this pairing, they're so adorable eheh-]

Enjoy!

* * *

**Run Like A Fox – Prologue**

* * *

Panting, my back was against the wall as I covered my mouth, trying hard to hide myself and silence my breath.

"She must've gone that way!" one of the girls hissed. "You two, try the left hall!"

Everything was now in the clear. They completely ran pass me. I'd laugh, but I can't, because I seem to be crying and steadily trying to regain my breath now…

This school is in Nevada, it's called Death Academy, named after our school's founder, Lord Death.

Death Academy is well-known for the DWMA Program, Death Weapon Meister Academy. The purpose of the DWMA Program is to fight against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness.

The demons are known as Kishins. Witches also have influences on evil matters, thus they are the strongest enemies that we know of. There's a possibility of being killed fighting against them. That's just how cruel this reality is as a prestigious DWMA student.

How ironic, a school that has such a program, DWMA, has bullies as well…

Anyways, as much as I'd love to join this prestigious program, I need a partner, and because I'm a Meister, I can't enter the program unless I have a Weapon… I'd ask my cousin, but she's also a Meister and she seems rather fragile… although my younger cousin is a weapon, she can't handle too much pressure…

Oh! My cousins! That's right; they should probably be here about now, otherwise I'd actually have to consider staying at papa's house… ugh, I really don't want to see that no good womanizing-

"Maka," a familiar, older, and kind voice called out.

"Maka!" a younger voice said energetically, effectively kicking me out of my thoughts.

"Shirayuki, Nancy! There you are!" I sighed with relief, waving at the two to come over.

Shirayuki was my older cousin, she's currently 17 while Nancy's 10, I'm only older than Nancy by two years, making me 12.

Anyways, people are often creeped out at the fact that Shira (Shirayuki) has red eyes and black hair, like a vampire (?) unlike Nina (Nancy) who has blue eyes and brown hair; she perfectly fits the image of an angel, I guess? But then again, Lord Death wears a mask, and Black Star has blue hair, and so on and so forth. Pretty sure we all shouldn't care about weird characteristics…

Anyways, Shirayuki is, in a way, my caretaker, well, in a few months she'll be 18, where as she really will be my official caretaker. She's been taking care of her little sister Nancy ever since I was 8, which was also the time Nancy became bedridden for a while, though it's nice to know that she's taking this problem calmly when she first became bedridden…

"Was school slightly better today?" Shira asked politely.

"Same old same old, Black Star and Tsubaki insist that they help me, but I don't think I'll need their help," I sighed.

"But you're too stubborn, Maka," Nina pouted. "If you keep pushing people away, Shira would be the only one you could look for when you need help!"

"Sorry Nina, but I just don't think I need help from the Pops," I gave her a reassuring smile. "This is a problem I have to deal with, not them."

Pops is basically short for the popular students. Normally they bully people classified as nerds, bookworms, and so on. Those who are exempt from this bullying rule are those who're in the DWMA Program, like for example, Oxford, one of my rivals regarding test rankings.

There are also people who seem to be extremely popular for their good looks in the DWMA Program, example would be Black Star, even though he has a big mouth, he seems to be popular for his looks, and Tsubaki who's also popular to the majority of the guys.

"Nancy, she has a point, she needs to handle it herself… anyways, Maka, let's go home," Shira smiled gently. "You must be tired, same with you, Nancy."

"Not really!" Nancy beamed. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Same here, besides, I need to stop by the library, after all, I need to study more on witches and Kishins as much as I can, I can't just ask someone to be my weapon without proper knowledge!" I grinned.

"Are you sure…?" Shira spoke with evident concern.

Nancy looked at me, laughing happily. "But Maka, you've read who knows how many books you could look at, what more is there to read if most books are out of reach?"

"I just need to try harder!" I huffed. "And before I ask Sid-sensei what classes I'll get, I'll have a weapon… maybe after that, I'll be able to fight against Little Fox!"

Little Fox was the criminal's name. Lord Death has no idea if Little Fox is a witch, or a kishin, but most are currently assuming Little Fox is a kishin. Little Fox has been one of my goals to catch; after all, Little Fox hasn't been caught for over a year now. Not to mention that Little Fox has been bothering Shira's workplace, people who admires Little Fox are regulars there, so when people who despises Little Fox goes there, they all end up fighting and such, leaving Shira to clean up the messes and things.

Other than that, there was this horrible feeling… it was as if Little Fox was taunting me. Challenging me personally… that'd explain my weird dreams ever since she's appeared…

"Good luck finding a weapon, Maka," Shira said encouragingly. "If you want, we can go visit Rena for a fortune telling, they're really accurate now surprisingly."

"Hmm… maybe Saturday…" I gave a nervous laugh. "I don't want to bother her on Friday tomorrow…"

"Alright," Shira nodded. "Although I doubt Rena would be bothered, she's usually free everyday actually…" she murmured. "But oh well, so I guess me and Nancy will be going home ahead of you?"

"Yeah, no worries, I'll be alright," I reassured with a smile.

"…just be careful… promise…?" Shira asked.

"I'll be fine," I sighed, quietly murmuring to myself. "…sometimes I'm not sure if you're supposed to be my older cousin… or a clingy mother…"

"I heard that."

* * *

I took a shortcut to go to the school's library until the sound of a piano caught my eye. I stopped and looked at the door for a moment.

The piano sounded amazing, although I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not… more so because Shira's told me how I lack musical sense…

I opened the door quietly and entered the room. There, I saw a boy roughly around my age, playing the piano without noticing I was there. His wavelength was faint, extremely faint, but at least I can now tell whether it's a person or not, and their gender too. And apparently, I could tell that he was a weapon.

I realized that the piano stopped, and the boy turned around, facing me. Our eyes met—emerald green with ruby. The albino looked caught off guard only slightly, but he was mainly confused as to why I was there.

He looked like a transfer student. A transfer student who's a weapon? Perfect!

"I'm a meister, my name's Maka Albarn; would you like to be my weapon?" I asked with a smile.

And he grinned lopsidedly, revealing his rather sharp-looking teeth, seeming amused with what I said.

"Soul Eater," he responded. "How'd you know I was a weapon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"…well," I smiled. "I guess it was all just a wild guess."

* * *

_"…but you know…?_  
_There's frightening things out there… Maka…_  
_What goes unseen… it's far more terrifying…"_

_"…? What does that mean, Rena?"_

_"…perhaps I should tell you? Heh… on second thought…_  
_You'll understand… if you were ever to capture Little Fox…_  
_But then again… that's all what I believe I should say…_  
_Because it's not like I ever cared for a criminal like her."_

_"…You're weird, Rena."_

_"Ha, why thank you my dear…"_

_"What was it? What goes unseen…?"_

_"…What goes unseen is __**far**__ more terrifying…"_

* * *

A/N

And there's the first part~! And yes, Maka's getting chased-

OCs introduced so far: [this will be in every chapter as a reminder]

Shirayuki - Maka's oldest cousin who looks somewhat like a vampire [with red eyes and black hair]; she's mature for her age, being 17 near 18. She's Nancy's older sister and works at the bar Rena's family owns.

Nancy - Maka's younger cousin who seems to have a soothing angelic presence; she's been handicapped for several years due to an accident; she's younger than Maka's by two years [Nancy's 10]. She's Shirayuki's precious little sister.

Rena - A fortune-teller that's suggested to either take night school, or to have quitted school; she's Shirayuki's best friend. She's often considered to be confusing, speaking in riddles here and there, but acts rather childish. Her family owned a bar and left Rena and her fiance in charge of it; it only opens at night.

Little Fox - a criminal known as "Little Fox"; the only thing stated regarding her is that she's a female criminal that no one is able to capture. Maka has made it her goal to capture this criminal by being a part of the DWMA program.


End file.
